thoriumfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
潜水员
The Diverman is an NPC vendor that will spawn once the following conditions have been met: * There is an empty house. * The Queen Jellyfish has been defeated. When threatened by enemies, he will defend himself with a harpoon gun. Air Tank Upon clicking on the "Air Tank" dialogue option, if you do not already have one in your inventory, the Diverman will provide you with an Emergency Air Tank, free of charge. This special item will automatically restore your breath meter back to full should it reach critical levels, but in the process will become empty. The player can then return the empty tank to the Diverman and refill it by clicking on the same option. Items sold | |Shark Fin| | |Jellyfish Idol| | |Marine Catcher| | |Massive Crab Claw| | |Diver's Suit| |If Skeletron has been defeated. |Diver's Leggings| |If Skeletron has been defeated. |Whirlpool Saber| |If Skeletron has been defeated. |Eel-rod| |If Skeletron has been defeated. |Marine Launcher| |If Skeletron has been defeated. |Lil' Torpedo| |If Skeletron has been defeated. |Chum| |If Wall of Flesh has been defeated. |The Sea Mine| |If Coznix, The Fallen Beholder has been defeated. }} Notes Defeating The Queen Jellyfish will immediately spawn the Diverman into the world, wherever the Queen was defeated. Names The Diverman can have the following names: :*Calder :*Sam :*Elijah :*Zane :*Stephen :*Adin :*Nolen :*Maxwell Quotes :*"Have you adventured into the aquatic depths yet...? It's choking atmosphere prevents most explorers from entering, but I'm confident you'll find a way around it..." :*"I've collected many marine items in my travels, hero. Would you like to purchase one?" :*"Being at the bottom of the ocean for long periods of time has taught me one thing. Always come prepared!" :*"You ever try to drink a bottle of water, while drowning, to save yourself? I know I have!" :*"You wouldn't believe it, but of Pirate and me go way back. He wasn't always a salt water scourge yunno'." (Only if Pirate is present) :*"That little twerp, of Angler, thinks he knows so much about the sea..." (Only if Angler is present) When without a home: :*"Visiting that sea rift again wasn't my best idea... That mutant jellyfish almost ate me whole!" (When without a home) :*"Yuck... That vile creature almost got away with eating me! Thank you for saving me, hero." (When without a home) When the player clicks Air Tank: *If player does not already have one in their inventory: :*"Here you go friend! This air tank will automatically activate when your breath reaches critical level. Come visit me afterwards and I'll refill it free of charge!" *If player has a full tank: :*"Hmm, Your air tank looks full to me... Did you just want to chat? I have all manner of tales to tell!" *If player has an empty tank: :*"Let me refill that air tank for you, friend. Do continue to take caution out there; Terraria needs you alive and well..." Trivia *The name Sam in conjunction with the Diverman's occupation is a reference to the creator of the Thorium Mod, DivermanSam. *His line "Have you adventured into the aquatic depths yet...? It's choking atmosphere prevents most explorers from entering, but I'm confident you'll find a way around it..." directly references the new biome that the Thorium mod adds, the Aquatic Depths biome. History